roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Nations
Nations, also known as Factions, are the teams that appear in Blood & Iron. Nations United Kingdom Field Marshal - Arthur Wellesley, Duke of Wellington The British Empire/United Kingdom was the first faction in the game that started when Blood & Iron came out. The battles they appear in are ''Farmlands'''', Hougoumont, La Haye Sainte, and Spanish Farmstead. The most common class played on the full release was 95th Rifles Regiment. This team consists of many regiments you can choose from. Since it is the English, it is the only faction with unit numbers like in normal, such as "5th" and "7th". 'The French Empire' 'L'Empereur - Napoléon Bonaparte/Napoléon 1er.' The French Empire was also another faction that was released when Blood & Iron came out. It was the only faction that was ever made to be on every map in the game. Many did not like the French Empire being on every map, until the Bavarian Update in which France is replaced by the Austrian Empire against the Kingdom of Bavaria, and the Duchy of Warsaw update in which France is replaced with the Duchy of Warsaw against the United Kingdom, Russian Empire, and Austrian Empire. The battles they appear in now are -'Farmlands, Hougoumont, La Haye Sainte, Plancenoit, Grasslands, Riverside Encampment, Papelotte, Smohain, Frischermont, La Rothiere's Fields, Bridge of Arcole, Wooded Crest, La Rothiere, Steppe, and Frozen Forest. 'Bavaria was an ally of the French Empire until they joined the coalition, the Duchy of Warsaw was a puppet of France till the end of the war and more allies of France might be coming soon (like the Kingdom of Italy and The Two Sicilies). It is the only faction with numbers such as "1er" and "6e". 'The Kingdom of Prussia' 'Feldmarschall - Gebhard von Blucher' The Kingdom of Prussia is the first German faction in the game has to offer. The battles they participate in are: '''Plancenoit'', Grasslands, and Riverside Encampment. The team includes multiple regiments. It was introduced in the Prussian Update. It is also the first faction with the units number being like "1." and "9." ''The Duchy Of Nassau'' ''Duke - Frederick Augustus'' The Duchy of Nassau was the second German faction to be added in the Nassau Update, including many changes and very same regiments to Nassau. The battles they appear in are- '[[Papelotte|''Papelotte]], Smohain, and Frischermont. This faction was mostly less played due to fewer map votes for it and unpopular uniforms. It is the second faction with numbers such as "1." and "9.". The Russian Empire Fel'dmarshal - Mikhail Kutuzov The Russian Empire was added in the Russian update and included many more changes. The special feature added in this update was Militia classes and Partisan classes. Pikes were added to counter cavalry. The battles they appear in are-''' ''La Rothiere'', Steppe, Frozen Forest, and The Road to Smolensk.' 'The Austrian Empire' 'Feldmarschall - Karl Philipp' The Austrian Empire is the third German faction added in the update, it includes many new regiments. Not many interesting things in the faction, the battles they appear in are- '''La Rothiere's Fields'', Bridge of Arcole, Wooded Crest, Hilltop Outpost, Foggy Marshland, Unterlaichling, and Falenty. Their regiments are the only ones with a number like "Nr.2" and "Nr.6". This is the second nation to fight multiple enemies. The first being France. ''The Kingdom of Bavaria'' ''Feldmarschall - Karl Philipp von Wrede'' The Kingdom of Bavaria is the fourth German faction added in the update, as usual, many new regiments including the Bavarian ''Raupenhelm''. The newest, interesting feature added to the game is that France now switches to Austria. The maps that Bavaria appears in are- ''Unterlaichling, Hilltop Outpost, and Foggy Marshland.'' They are the 4th Faction with numbering like "1." and "9.". ''The Duchy of Warsaw'' ''Feldmarszałek - Józef Poniatowski'' The Duchy of Warsaw (modern-day Poland) is the 8th faction to ever be implemented into Blood & Iron. The Duchy of Warsaw will replace either team's slot depending on the map. New additions include a new partisan class, militia riflemen, and the Polish's shako the ''Czapka''. The maps that Poland fights on are- ''Spanish Farmstead, The Road To Smolensk, and Falenty.'' It is also the third faction in the game to have multiple enemy factions (the first being France and the second one being Austria). '''Non-In-Game Countries Spanish Empire General - Francisco Castanos Bourbon Spain was a country ruled by the House of Bourbon. Early in the Napoleonic Wars, Spain was an ally of the French Empire but was betrayed, once they planned to invade Portugal. France then captured the capital of Spain and turned Spain into a client state of France, placing Napoleon's brother as the king (Joseph Bonaparte), and establishing the House of Bonaparte in Spain. Many people who believed that the true king should be returned to power (Ferdinand VII), rebelled against this new power. In the end, Britain repelled French control out of Spain, returning the House of Bourbon to Spain. This time, Spain decides not to make the same mistake and joins the coalition. Kingdom of Italy Viceroy - Eugène Rose de Beauharnais The Kingdom of Italy was a country lead by Napoleon Bonaparte, as a puppet state of the French Empire. Since Napoleon Bonaparte was always busy with France during the Napoleonic Wars, he gave his step-son command over the army. The Kingdom of Italy also participated in the war against Austria during 1809, in The German campaign, and the French invasion of Russia. Kingdom of Naples General - Joachim Murat The Neapolitan war was fought mostly between Naples with French help and Austria with British help. The Neapolitans under Joachim Murat also participated in the German campaign(1813) and the French invasion of Russia. The Kingdom of Portugal General-William Carr Beresford The Kingdom of Portugal is located in the Iberian Peninsula, the French Empire intended to Invade Portugal since it was allied with the UK and did not comply with the economic blockade, however France would have to cross the Spanish border to enter Portugal, so France and Spain made a secret treaty in which they planned to conquer and split Portugal into three regions, one to be given as a reward to a faithful supporter of Napoleon, another to Spain and one to be under French rule until the war is over. But as is known Napoleon betrays Spain and occupies the capital, turning them into a client state. From there, the UK, knowing the situation, agrees that the best way for the Portuguese royal family not to be arrested would be to flee to the most developed of the colonies in Brazil, From there General William Carr Beresford lead the repelling army against the French forces together with the British troops commanded by the Duke of Wellington. The Duchy of Brunswick-Lüneburg Duke - Charles William Ferdinand The Duchy of Brunswick-Lüneburg was a duchy in the Holy Roman Empire, lasting from 1285 to 1806. Under the Holy Roman Empire, it joined the Third Coalition, to fight against Napoleon's rapid encroachments. However, after the battle of Austerlitz in 1806, the Holy Roman Empire was dissolved, leading to the absorption of the duchy into the French Empire. On February 22nd, 2019, uniforms for Brunswick-Lüneburg were discovered published and available to purchase on the shirts and pants section of the game creator's profile, hinting that this team may be the next one to be added to the game. Although it was confirmed some days after that it was going to be added, on July 8th, the creator announced that he will no longer work on the game, which meant this team likely never will pass full development and become a part of the game, and instead become an archived idea. Other Nations Related With B&I * Kingdom of Sweden ''(Franco-Swedish war 1805 - 1810 & Finnish War 1808–1809) * ''Kingdom of Denmark-Norway ''(Dano-Swedish war of 1808-1809) * ''Persian Empire ''(Russo-Persian war 1826 – 1828) * ''Kingdom of Hungary * Kingdom of Württemberg * Kingdom of Saxony * Kingdom of Sardinia * Batavian Republic (Netherlands as a French Puppet)'' * ''Grand Duchy of Tuscany * Prince-Bishopric of Montenegro * Kingdom of Hannover '' * ''Duchy of Holstein * Confederation of the Rhine * The Holy Roman Empire * Kingdom of Holland * Kingdom of Switzerland * Kingdom of Wurttemberg * Circassia'' {Caucasian war}' * 'Army of the Émigrés '(House of Bourbon) * 'United States of America '(1812) * 'Ottoman Empire '(Russo-Turkish War of 1806-1812 & French Campaign in Egypt and Syria in 1798-1801) '' * '''''Revolutionary Serbia {1st Serbian Uprising against the Ottomans (Includes Russians and Russian support) of 1804-1817}'' * ''Viceroyalty of Rio dela Plata {British invasion on Rio de la Plata1806-1807} * Barbary Coast Pirates * Egypt Eyalet Category:Factions Category:Bavaria Category:Britain Category:France Category:Nassau Category:Austria Category:Prussia Category:Russia Category:Poland